Natasha's Chick Flick
by BADAZZtoldya
Summary: Why is there one woman in the Avengers! Hm, well if THATS how Marvel is going to be, then this is how IM going to be! Title speaks for itself : With all the Avengers!


**There's only one girl in the entire Avengers group? Hmmm, time to take advantage of that…**

* * *

"What? No!"

"No way."

"Too womanly."

"Really?"

"I, uh, don't really care." The entire group turned to Bruce who shrugged in return. "She puts up with us and our guy stuff. Let her pick the movie," Bruce went on. Thor, Tony, Steve and Clint let their jaws drop.

"Let a woman pick the movie? Are you INSANE?" Tony asked his best friend unbelievably. Natasha put her hands on her hips.

"Let me pick the movie! I always watch your stupid sports channels!"

"-I… don't, watch the sports," Thor added quickly, "I don't even know what half of them are…"

"Anyways, no. Natasha can't pick the movie," Steve finished for Tony.

"Thank you!" Tony exclaimed.

"Agreed," Clint added. Natasha sighed sadly and crossed her arms across her chest. Bruce frowned at the rest of the group who began looking at the Saw movies.

"Hey!" Everyone looked at Bruce. "Let Nash pick the movie."

"Why?" Clint challenged him.

"Because, a few months ago, I learned to control the Hulk, and if you guys don't let her pick the movie, the 'other guy' will," Bruce finished, feeling slightly more confident. The guys in the group shifted on their feet worriedly and exchanged looks.

"Fine," Tony gave in for the sake of his best friend, and also after weighing the pros and cons, "but just this once."

"And whenever I need Bruce's help," Natasha smiled and gave Bruce a side hug on the shoulders. "Now…what movie to pick. Hm, oh, her it is!" She pulled a movie of the shelf. "Mama Mia! I've wanted to watch this!"

Tony and Clint screamed 'NO!' in the background while Bruce sighed to himself. Thor frowned, obviously unfamiliar with the movie while Steve seemed on the verge of tears. After checking out the movie and taking the silent car ride to Stark Tower, Natasha bounced into the elevator with everyone else dragging their selves behind her.

"You guys are going to _love _this movie! Some of the ladies that work at the front desk said that it was so heart-touching…" The guys all gave Bruce the death glare.

"I just hope you know that this is all your fault," Tony whispered to Bruce's ear as Natasha blabbed on.

"Get over it. It's supposed to be a short movie anyways. Just go to sleep or something."

'_I bet you don't remember me.'_

_ 'Not with all that plastic surgery.'_

"Oh!"

"Burn!"

"That's right! Ugly clump of lumps!"

"Tell em'!" Bruce looked at the other four men as they sat on the edge of the couch and continued to scream at the movie.

"I'm going to avenge this movie with some Saw next time," Natasha groaned to Bruce, who shook his head in agreement. They both looked over to Tony who was shaking his hands in a girly fashion.

"OMG what do she have _on_?" Tony squeaked.

"She ratchet," Clint agreed. Steve shook his head.

"Her front lace is all wrong. And seriously, that shirt with _those _shoes? I wear stars and stripes to work and even I know that her outfit looks ratchet."

"This woman is too fat for her garments!" Everyone slowly turned to look at Thor. "What?"

"You and your Shakespearian language," Tony laughed. And thus, they exploded into a conversation over Thor sounding 200 years old, who argued in return that his 2000 years equaled 20 in human years. A half hour later, the credits rolled up the screen in Tony's home theatre.

"Nash picks out the next movie," Clint called out as everyone agreed. Except Bruce…

"Um, no. That was painful. I feel like a babysitter who was completely unable to controls the kids."

"Know anymore chick flicks Nash?" Tony completely ignored Bruce.

"You can buy "What To Expect When You're Expecting' from the producers." Tony clapped his hands together and smiled.

"Sounds like a party!" Bruce sighed into his hands.

'Where's the Aspirin?"

* * *

**You know how when you check your email to see if people have reviewed your stories and all you get are favs or alerts, but NO reviews? Hmmm, I don't care, I love them all the same! Can't think of much for after comments, so please review! 3**


End file.
